Flicker
by Cherry-Blossom-Love
Summary: Kagome-centric drabble series. Genre and story will vary with each installment.
1. Counsel

**A/N: Yeeeaah…so…this idea just refused to leave me alone and I had to do it. For those of you who are waiting on the next update to Arachnophobia, I'm really sorry! The next few chapters are getting fine-tuned, and this idea began to nag me a bit. So I'll be taking on a few other projects to keep myself busy during school, some fan fiction, some not. This is one of them, so enjoy! **

**I will update this little drabble series randomly. It's all about how kind (or cruel) my muse is feeling. The genre will vary from chapter to chapter, some may have romance, and some might not.**

**First Crossover: InY/Death Note**

**Pair: Kagome & L**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own a katana that I am madly in love with…but none of the rights to this awesome anime/manga.**

**Warning: Some spoilers**

* * *

><p>"I don't want it to be him."<p>

"I know. He's your friend." A wry smile touched her lips as Kagome tugged her legs to her chest, and set her chin atop her bent knees. "I can see it. The way you talk about him…you don't speak with hatred or disgust."

"Impassivity implies friendship?"

"You don't want it to be him…would you say that about any other criminal?"

He turned to look at her and hummed thoughtfully. Generally, he was the best of the best in terms of analyzing a person's character, but she was such a paradox that every time he answered one question regarding her, it left at least ten more in it's place. When he'd first met her, he had contemplated the chances that she was the second Kira. The way she had stared so hard at one Yagami, Light had not been lost on either of them.

So he had looked her up and begun his visits to her little shrine. His first time there had been uneventful, but no less meaningful. He hadn't spoken to her that day, nor had she said a word to him. They had exchanged glances, looked one another in the eye, and gone their separate ways. No words had been spoken, but much had been said. He had returned promptly the next morning. Ryuuzaki had never been a superstitious man. He had never believed in demons, or spirits, or karma. He was a practical man. He was a logical man. Superstitions like that didn't fit in with such a mindset. At least, it hadn't until the Kira case had come about.

_When one eliminated the impossible, whatever remained, however improbable, must be the truth._

"_What do you know of the Kira case?"_

"_Kira- oh! You mean that self-important idiot on the news who's killing criminals?"_

The look on her face had been almost comical and vaguely insulting. She had looked exasperated and bored, all at the same time.

"_What do you think of it then?"_

"_I can understand…how he thinks he's being 'noble' or something like that…but…"_

She had stopped then, and hadn't spoken further on it that day. He had pressed her, albeit subtly, to tell him what she meant to say, but she only grinned and told him it didn't matter. She was just a shrine maiden, a priestess whose duty was to the people, to her shrine, to the gods. When they found the notebook and came to learn of the creature, the Shinigami, he returned to her counsel again.

"_What do you know of the kami?"_

She had offered him a bland expression and a derisive snort. If he'd had the capacity for it, he might have laughed at her.

"_Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? I'm a __**miko**__. What do you __**think**__ I know about the kami?"_

For one of the first times in all his life, he'd had nothing to say. After that, he returned to her, week after week, convinced that he did so only to seek her expertise as a shrine maiden. He was being resourceful; that was _all._

"_Why do you think he does it, Higurashi-san?" _

"_Please… just call me 'Kagome'."_

"_Kagome-san…"_

" _Because he's human…and he was given power."_

"_You mean to say it is out of a lust for power?"_

"_Lust, greed…does it matter? The taste of power begets the desire for more…and absolute power corrupts absolutely."_

He hadn't missed the way her gaze drifted to the old well house on the edge of the courtyard that day, but he had been merciful enough not to question it then. He hadn't missed the expression of pain that she had attempted to hide from him. He was L, the world's greatest detective; he didn't miss _anything._

"_Wouldn't you take the chance to rule the world?"_

"_Oh please… it would get boring in a week."_

"_And to be a god?"_

"_So ruling the world suddenly makes a human a god? Kwannon-sama help us all if that's true."_

So as he sat there beneath the Goshinboku with her, it had been a good few months –almost five- since his first visit to the shrine, and Ryuuzaki was still no closer to figuring out why he continued to return. It became his excuse to say that it was due to the strange circumstances of the Kira case, that he was doing research, but he knew it wasn't true. Such a detail was only the reason he had initially stepped foot on the shrine grounds. He was certain only in his suspicions of Kira's identity, and that the end of their game was near.

"It doesn't change what needs to be done." He spoke suddenly, without provocation, but she was smart enough to understand what he'd meant. She had always been smart. She looked at him strangely, though he knew her expressions well enough to know that she did not truly see him in that instant. She was looking right through him, seeing something that was beyond his capability.

He never did quite figure her out, and _that_ was what kept him coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you can find the little reference I hid in this first installment you earn +10 respect points. If you can tell me what it's from, I will adore you.**

**Love you guys! See you in the next one!**

**-CherryBlossomLove**


	2. Sweet Stupidity

**A/N: So it's Valentines Day…and I wanted to write **_**something.**_** Enjoy the randomness that my muse came up with.**

**I will update this little drabble series randomly. It's all about how kind (or cruel) my muse is feeling. The genre will vary from chapter to chapter, some may have romance, and some might not.**

**Pair: Kagome & Mello**

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own a katana that I am madly in love with…but none of the rights to this awesome anime/manga.**

* * *

><p>"No, damn it! Get your <em>own<em>!" She had tolerated almost ten minutes of the man's pestering, and Kagome had finally had enough. So she shoved him back when he lunged to snatch her little treasure from her hands again and spun around with a huff when he hit the ground.

Mello met the sidewalk with a grunt of surprise and could do no more than gape at the little woman as she stomped off, red-faced and fuming. "Bitch fucking pushed me…"

He glared at his partner when the redhead emitted a low whistle, obviously intended to poke fun at him.

"What on Earth did you do to her, Mello?"

Abashed, Mello shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled incoherently, with hopes that the gamer wouldn't understand him. He had no such luck. The redhead's eyebrows vanished into his hairline.

"You tried to…steal chocolate from a _female_…on _Valentines_ _Day_?"

Eyes down, he grumbled another noncommittal answer.

"Dear _God_ man, you're lucky to be alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, self-explanatory, and worth a few giggles. Love you guys! Happy Valentines!**

**-CherryBlossomLove**


	3. The Danger in Assuming

**A/N: The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't focus on writing the next chapter for Arachnophobia (which is going to be insane by the way *hint hint*) so enjoy!**

**I will update this little drabble series randomly. It's all about how kind (or cruel) my muse is feeling. The genre will vary from chapter to chapter, some may have romance, and some might not.**

**Pair: Kagome & Hiei**

**Genre: Humor/General/Romance (kind of…)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own a katana that I am madly in love with…but none of the rights to this awesome anime/manga.**

* * *

><p>It was hard to miss them. The silly little things were chattering away in hushed tones, obviously under the foolish impression that he could not hear them. Of course, one Shuichi Minamino would have heard them just as easily; they weren't be as subtle as they might have liked to believe.<p>

Only one of them was being quiet, and the little thing was staring so hard at them that he had to resist the urge to fidget.

He took a quiet sip of his tea and exhaled through his nose when the bunch of them burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles. It had taken much effort for him to convince Hiei to walk with him –that is, out in public amongst so many humans- and the twittering little females were going to ruin it. Kurama hummed quietly and tilted his head back to look up at the sky as the fox stirred, an echo of amusement radiating off of the demon.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Kagome!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw the girl come out of her trance with a jolt and chuckled quietly as she spun around to look at her friend.

"Were you looking at Minamino-san, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

The other one with straight hair jumped into the mix.

"Better think twice about _him_ Kagome-chan. You know how many girls are after this guy?"

He couldn't help the slight upward tug of his lips, nor did he miss the very subtle manner in which his partner rolled his eyes. He could just imagine the look of dejection and despair on the poor thing's face as her friend dragged down her foolish hopes.

"What? No, Yuka…"

"Seriously Kagome! Don't you have enough drama with that possessive jerky boyfriend of yours?"

"But, he's not…"

"Besides! Hojo's planning on asking you out again this weekend anyway!"

He knew the boy. Though they shared a relatively similar level of popularity –which was several leagues apart in reality- he had only met the human once or twice in passing. The poor boy was awkwardly bashful, though well mannered. He didn't miss the tinge of anxiety that tainted the girl –Kagome's- scent when her chipper friends mentioned the boy.

"Guys…"

"Really, Kagome, the guy has totally got the hots for you! Stop daydreaming about Minamino-san and give Hojo-kun a chance!"

"Guys!"

He imagined her chest was heaving up and down by the sound of her breathing. Though amusing, he was a bit thankful that her exasperated shout had quieted her annoying little friends. Hiei had seemed ready to up and leave and, though he could not have blamed the hybrid, did not want to have gone through the troublesome task of getting the man out in public for nothing.

"Would you relax! I wasn't even looking at pretty-boy, I was looking at his friend!"

There was naught but silence for a moment, and Kurama blinked as he listened to the girl huff –_she_ had the gall to sound indignant- and stomp away muttering obscenities. When he glanced up he did not miss the smirk on the hybrid's lips as the man pretended not to have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just because I could. What? I was bored and I thought it was funny. Love you guys!**

**-CherryBlossomLove**


End file.
